


A place for you.

by ImPassionateAboutCarrots



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of skeletons to meet and befriend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Even the edgier skeles are nice, Everyone's a bit of a nerd, Fluff, Monsters are welcome to society, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, There is going to be a lot of platonic cuddling, They don't live together, it's gonna take a while, like a lot, reader is a nerd, reader uses they/them pronouns, reverse harem - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPassionateAboutCarrots/pseuds/ImPassionateAboutCarrots
Summary: Fresh starts can be challenging. Luckily, there’s always someone willing to lend a skeletal hand. Living in Ebott will surely surpass your expectations!
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A place for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic! Keep in mind that english is not my mother tongue. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> This is my take on this 2N skeletons 1 reader trend, I hope you enjoy it!  
> This fic will be translated to spanish as I go.

You plopped down on your bed, exhausted after the long trip to your new home. You took a second to stare at the ceiling and the empty walls, deciding where you'd hang your posters and pictures.

Humming, you went through all the options, you could start unpacking, go buy groceries to start filling the dusty pantry, explore the city, find the fastest way to your new campus…

Ebbot was a big, multicultural city, built alongside a river, making the air permanently damp. It was cold and snowy in the winter, and hot and sunny in the summer.

On the northern part of the city sat the ever ominous Mount Ebott, home for the monsterkind until 4 years ago, when the barrier finally fell. 

Society as a whole had welcomed them with open arms, and expressed their sorrow and repent over the crimes of the humans who trapped them underground centuries ago. The transition and adaptation to their arrival was smooth, and each monster was provided with the housing and means to live until they were able to support themselves.

You didn't personally know any monsters, just the celebrities that everyone knew. Their additions to technology and magic had pushed society forward decades, and since you were in the middle of completing your studies, you had the fabulous opportunity to learn everything about it. Yay.

You had made your mind up- you would unpack the suitcases, explore the residence, buy groceries and treats, shower, then sleep. After stretching and relaxing your body you got up from your bed you felt the softness of the sheets and the warmth of the afternoon sun through your window. A cozy, pleasant feeling invaded you. 

Yes. This is it. This feels right.

The apartment was nothing fancy, but it covered all of the essentials. There was a vacant room- yet to be occupied by another student- a shared bathroom and a modest living area with a kitchen attached. 

You began unpacking your two suitcases- hanging the clothes in the wardrobe, setting your electronics in place and gently putting your desktop computer together, placing all of your hygiene products and school materials where they fit, and finally, hanging all the pictures and postcards you brought with you. 

Posters from your favourite movies, games, and bands, artsy pictures taken in different cities, silly- and outright cryptic photos- of you and your friends, and small trinkets from your loved ones were now adorning your walls. You grabbed a couple of your shopping bags and went for the door. 

On your way out of the building, you wanted to check the laundry room in the basement. As you exited the elevator you felt the cool air on your face and the smell of laundry detergent filled your nose. Entering the room- before you were even able to examine anything too closely- something caught your eye.

  
  


"Hey." The humanoid being turned their head to look at you- quickly going back to filling the washing machine with their dirty clothes. 

_ Okay, they're definitely a monster. _

"Hi." You politely greeted back- making an effort not to stare. You didn't want to be rude.

You walked towards the signs explaining the rules of the laundry room while you processed

the quick exchange in your head. The person wore regular but neat clothing, blue jeans, white t-shirt, cyan slippers and a bandana around their neck. 

Their voice had sounded on the deeper side, while still young and chirpy. 

What caught your attention the most, though, was the areas of their body that weren't covered by clothes: their forearms, ankles and head weren't made of flesh, and their face resembled a skull. Their sockets didn't hold any eyes but were occupied by two blue, little eye-lights instead.

While you mulled over this and pretended to read the signs in front of you, you heard movement behind you.

"Did you recently move in?" They asked. You turned on your heels a little too quickly.

"Yep! Just today!", you blurted out.

_ Oh boy oh sweet stars please be cool... _

You extended your hand in front of you, trying to seem friendly and hiding your excitement.

"My name is (Y/n)."

They shook it vigorously as a smile formed on their face. 

"Nice to meet you (Y/n)! My name is Blue- Blue The Skeleton."

As he spoke you got a better look at his face. The bone structure of his face was able to express emotion like any other fleshier face. You even noticed his boney eyelids as he gave you a cute wink, while introducing himself.

"Do you need help operating these?" He said, pointing at the washing machines and the dryers.

"Uhhhhh... I d-" Before you could finish he started explaining. 

"It's really easy- and everything's explained in those signs behind you! All you need to do is remember to clean the filters before and after using the dryers. Some people don't, making the whole process slower and damaging the machine." He said with a light scowl as he made a demonstration on one of the unused devices.

"Oh, okay, thanks." You nodded as you engraved the valuable knowledge in your mind.

He left his empty basket on top of the machine he was using- dusting his hands he turned to the door. 

You wanted to leave as well, so you held the door open for him and called the elevator.

"So where are you from?" he asked. He must've noticed something about the way you spoke.

"I come from (place of origin), what about you?" Crap. Idiot. You winced as the words came out of your mouth.

"Uhhh from under Mount Ebott, yeah." he seemed uncomfortable as he answered.

_ So your one and only brain cell was on vacation. Cool. _

You dragged your hand down your face, a small laugh escaping you.

“Right, sorry, stars...”

The elevator ride was short and quiet, and before you could think of something to say, you reached the ground floor. 

“See you around Y/n!” he chimed, smiling. 

“See you!” 

This first encounter didn’t go all that bad, hopefully you hadn’t offended him, you were just a little awkward.

  
  


Now out of the tall building, you got your phone out and opened Boogle Maps to find the nearest supermarket. Lucky you! there was a Buyland in your street.

On the street you felt the hot, humid air of September as you walked slowly- taking in your surroundings and looking at the people you passed. Both humans and monsters of all kinds were going about their daily lives laughing, talking, laying on the grass- just enjoying the last days of summer. You felt a little out of place. 

A stranger.

  
  


You got to the store, a shopping list in your hand, and grabbed a cart on your way in. 

It was taking you a little while to find the things you were looking for. You had been searching for the last thing on the list- cinnamon- for 5 minutes now, and you weren’t going to leave without it!

After wandering through the almost empty store, you found a clerk.You approached them only to realise that they were… inspecting one of the cereal shelves a little too closely. Their head was hiding between a couple of boxes- just resting on the shelf. 

As you got closer you noticed the structure of their boney arms.

_ Oh, another skeleton? _

This one appeared to be a little shorter and broader than Blue. Just as you started to hear soft snoring- a voice screeched through the sound system. 

_ CASHIER NUMBER FIVE, PLEASE REPORT TO CHECKOUT THREE.  _

_ CASHIER NUMBER FIVE, PLEASE REPORT TO CHECKOUT THREE.THANK YOU. _

The skeleton jolted awake -looked at you- looked back at the cereal- then back at you. 

You could now see red pin pricks in their sockets- their exposed sharp teeth and two small cracks under their right eye- as well as a golden tooth on the top left side of their grin. Red tint dusted where his cheeks would have been. 

_ Oh, he’s embarrassed! Cute. _

He placed his hands on the shelf, awkwardly trying to arrange the boxes before stuttering.

“Can I- uhhhhhh.... Help you with anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even if it's a little short :)


End file.
